A device may responds to SNMP queries from a management system for a number of managed objects including singular and tabular data. In multi-node and clustered systems, data for these managed objects are dynamic and are collected across each of the cores in multi-core devices and across each of the nodes in clusters. When scaling to a large number of managed objects, the performance of such systems may be significantly decreased.